sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Winza Sapphire (iavendermenace)
Winza Sapphire is a character created by iavendermenace on deviantART. Appearance Winza has skin that goes from blue to pink, and long light blue hair with pink, blue, and purple streaks. Her hair curls at the ends and bounces when she moves. She has one eye that is deep purple. She wears a ball gown with white sleeves that fall just below her shoulders, and a pink sleeve going down her right arm and a blue sleeve down her left. The sleeves cover most of her hands, like fingerless gloves. She wears a faded blue to pink pinafore and a violet top. Her skirt goes from a more vivid pastel blue to a pale pink color, and has a lilac petticoat underneath. She wears deep purple shoes. Her gemstone, cut in a triangular facet, rests on her collarbone. Personality Winza is kind and compassionate, and could be best described as naive. She is subject to frequent mood swings. She is very skilled at problem solving however, and likes to offer her friends advice. She sometimes has difficulty distinguishing fantasy from reality. She is very open minded and tries to befriend everything she meets, not limited to Gems and humans. History Winza originally served on Pink Diamond's court, but was eventually relocated to Blue Diamond's court. She was a favorite of both Diamonds and was very popular among other high ranking Gems. She was eventually recaptured and bubbled. Abilities Fusions *When fused with Angel's Aura Quartz, they form Peacock Ore. *When fused with Bubblegum Quartz, they create Candy Quartz. *When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Pink Beryl. *When fused with Yellow Sapphire, they create Orange Star Sapphire. Future Vision Like other Sapphires, Winza has the power to see into the future. Cyrokinesis Winza has the power to lower temperatures and create ice. Levitation Though she doesn't do it often (she says it makes her feel queasy, she much prefers being on the ground), Winza has the power to float in the air. Relationships Trivia *Winza Sapphire is heavily based on Princess Aurora, the protagonist of iavendermenace's favorite Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty. **Canon Sapphires are also based on fictional princesses, with Crystal Gem Sapphire based on Cinderella, and Padparadascha Sapphire based on Princess Peach. *Winza is an excellent singer and a skilled ballroom dancer. Gemology *Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. **Historically, it was the birthstone of April. **Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. *Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity, and loyalty. **In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire were changed to the corundum variety we know today. *Sapphire is typically very durable and considered to be one of the hardest materials on Earth. *Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. **Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics, and wood. **Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is exceedingly rare. **Since Ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction, with sapphire. *While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is found in a variety of different colors. **Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In an artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. **Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. **Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy Sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. **Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sapphires Category:Homeworld Gems